Dont touch my Girl!
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Rick/Kitty One shot! I still love couple soo much...xx..It turns out Dennis is creepy than we think and Kitty is stuck alone with him who will help her x


**A:N: More Kitty and Rick thank you ****xrebelliouscinderella for the nice comment on my other Kitty and Rick story **

Kitty had to meet Rick at 7:00 in the shopping centre it was their traditional movie night. He would be running late because he had been shopping with Liam and Jonny she had been with Tee and Tracey but she told them she would catch up to them later. She knew it would be a while so she went into the closest store to pass the time. After she had been in there for about 15 minutes she went towards the front of the store, when she heard a bunch of kids voices that she would easily recognize. As she walked over she saw it was Elm Tree's arch nemesis Dennis Stockle who also hated all the Elm Tree kids. Since the Fire and the whole blame name game they all hated each other.

"Kitty?"

CRAP she thought

"Hi Mr. Stockle"

"Where's your friends ?"

"I'm waiting for them, actually I think I see one of them so ill talk to you later"

She thought she could escape so she just went outside, really hoping that in the next 10 seconds he would show up. She heard their voices again, and before she could try to walk away quietly he saw her again. He told his friends he would meet up with them in a minute while never taking his eyes off her.

"Still waiting for them I see"

"Yes I am"

"What is are they ditching you"?

"No Rick and his friends went shopping while I went with mine I'm suppose to meet him here so we can go to a movie."

"Well looks like we have enough time".

He starts to slide his arms around her waist, and she quickly removed them.

"Oh come on baby you know you have always wanted me"

"GET OF ME YOU PEDOFILE!"

"I love when you play hard to get". Again trying to put his arms around her waist.

"I have NEVER been into you your such a creep and I cant stand you just go away!"

She starts to run. He starts after and catches up and pinches her butt. She just ran faster to the other side of the shopping centre parking lot when Rick was walking up the street and saw her.

"KITTY!"

"RICK!"  
>She jumped into his arms and was breathing heavy and started to cry.<p>

"Kits what's wrong?"

"Dennis is here"

"WHAT WHERE?"

He soon saw Dennis running around the corner but soon stopped when he spotted Rick.

'I was wondering when you would show up to finally get your little girlfriend." Eyeing Kitty.

Rick gave him a look put Kitty down and punched him smack in the face.

"Sweetie what did he do" Looking at her with worry

"He just kept trying to move up on me and pinched my butt "

He took her hand and they started walking up the street. Kitty felt a sudden hand on her back and then was suddenly pushed forward pushing her to the cement and sliding forward scraping her knee.

"AHH"

"KTTY!"

Rick turned around to see Dennis standing there starring at him with a smirk. Rick took all of his weight and punched him again in the face knocking him down again. He soon was on top of punching him in the face and Dennis couldn't fight back. He was lying there moaning in sever pain. When Rick got up he turned around to see his girlfriend still on the cement in pain. He ran to her to make sure she was ok

"Baby you alright"

"Yeah I think so but my knee really hurts"

"Come on lets get you home"

He grabbed her hand right away and started their way home. He never let her hand go once and couldn't help but stop and look at her. He was better now to know he took care of the one who tried to hurt her and that she was next to him and nothing would happen to her. She took his arm and put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hey Kits, you still awake"?

"Yeah what up?"

"I want you to know that I will gladly do that again ok?"

"What?"

"I will always protect you, you know it could also help me lets out any frustration and I know your safe."

"I know I cant thank you enough and I don't know how I got so lucky with you id bitch slap someone for you too"

"Hah well I appreciate that I love you. You know that?"

"I know I love you too."

They walked up the path of Elm Tree.


End file.
